


【十革】Overwhelming

by Vardaaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardaaa/pseuds/Vardaaa
Summary: 没带脑子的小车。试问谁不想日斯捷潘呢。
Relationships: 十革组, 苏沙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【十革】Overwhelming

直到被死死禁锢在墙角，斯捷潘才终于意识到，原来那个会跟在他屁股后面叫哥哥的小崽子已经不知不觉长到这么大了。他握住伊利亚撑在身后墙上的手腕，皱了皱眉：“让开。”

“别这样对我发号施令，老贵族。”伊利亚翻手反抓住斯捷潘，把他的手摁到墙上，倾身靠得更近：“属于你的时代已经结束了，从今往后，这片土地的主人是我，而你……”他嗤笑一声，吐息尽皆落在斯捷潘耳畔，“不过是个即将消失的阶下囚罢了。”

“你的目的达到了，所以现在是像个小孩一样来我面前炫耀了？”

斯捷潘被伊利亚的吐息激了个机灵，试图抽出手，却毫无疑问地失败了。这家伙什么时候力气变得这么大……这种脱离控制的感觉让他很不满意，脸色不由得阴沉了几分，话语间却丝毫不肯相让。

伊利亚歪歪头，露出个浅淡的笑容，居然看来还有些纯真的意味。他顶顶胯，二人金属的皮带扣碰撞发出清脆的响声：“我来这干什么，直到现在你还不清楚吗，我的哥哥？”

十分满意地看到斯捷潘由于自己这番暗示性的动作脸上终于彻底变了颜色，伊利亚扣住他的下巴笑着欣赏了两秒，随即吻了下去。刚把舌头伸进那家伙的口腔，一个勉强还算正常的吻忽然就变成了激烈的撕咬，不知是谁先咬破了谁的唇，或是舌尖，口腔内蔓延开的血腥味激发出二人骨子里的野性，津液从合不拢的唇边滑下，留下一道浅浅的水痕。直到良久后分开时，他们气喘吁吁地盯着对方眼睛，这场战争才以平手为结局得以暂时结束。

斯捷潘舔舔泛着血腥味的齿列：“果然是小孩，会的就只是这些……亲亲抱抱拉拉手？是不是太孤单了所以渴望哥哥给的温暖？”他像哄小狗一样拍拍伊利亚的头，“差不多行了，要睡觉了。说实话，你今天玩得有些过火了，伊廖沙。”

“你觉得我是在跟你开玩笑，跟你撒娇？”伊利亚的手掌还停留在斯捷潘后颈，再次逼近直到二人之间几乎不留空隙。他贴着斯捷潘的胸膛，感受着另一人的温度透过衣服传来，“你给我好好看清楚，我可不再是那个小孩了。”

粗鲁的动作把贵族身上精美华贵的衣服扯得皱巴巴的，斯捷潘好像还听见了哪里开线的声音，伊利亚一边把手伸进他的衣摆，毫无章法地四处揉捏，一边嘴上动作不停，像在宣誓什么主权似的，在他脖子上毫不留情地啃咬，留下些带着血痕的牙印，又舔上他的喉结。

弱点被摄住的感觉让人感觉强烈不适，几乎窒息。斯捷潘反射性地抬起下巴躲避，却不可避免将自己更多地暴露在步步紧逼的伊利亚面前。伊利亚的抚摸毫无技巧可言，乱七八糟，还力气很大，斯捷潘毫不怀疑自己腰上已经被他的手掌按出了痕迹。当伊利亚的一只手终于顺着肋骨攀上了乳首，他的衬衣这才被完全扯开。

夜里的空气带着湿冷的味道，斯捷潘微不可查地瑟缩了一下，随即他便听见伊利亚闷闷的笑声和皮带落地的脆响。

“嘶——”下身被触碰到的一瞬间，斯捷潘没忍住轻声吸了口气，想往后退却被逼仄的墙角拦住，索性放弃挣扎，手指搭上了伊利亚的皮带扣。情况既已经是这样了，他就要将主动权握回手中。

伊利亚的手活实在是令人不敢恭维，粗暴又直接，还不懂收着点力气，他甚至怀疑伊利亚是不是几乎从来都不自慰……毕竟烂到这种程度，似乎不太可能给自己带来什么愉悦。可即使是这样，斯捷潘竟然还是从疼痛中品尝到了丝丝电流窜过的快感，就好像面对锋锐的刀尖时，想要触碰却又害怕被划伤的感觉。

他一口咬在伊利亚肩膀上，不一会儿就尝到了新的血腥味，和唇舌上破开的伤口混在一起，刺激着人的神经。

如果自己就这么一直咬着不放，他们的伤口会不会长到一起去，当他的牙深深嵌入他的骨头，他们的血肉就永远连在一起了，斯捷潘恶劣地想着，反正他也没多久好活的，再拉上一个也是他赚了。

伊利亚好像感觉不到疼似的任他咬着，动作不停，指尖从下方蹭过斯捷潘的会阴，又一路划上铃口打了个旋。

斯捷潘手有些颤抖，探进伊利亚的裤腰，那人的那处竟早就硬的发涨，他松开被咬得鲜血淋漓的肩头舔舔唇，低声凑近伊利亚耳边道：“想不到啊伊廖沙，竟然对自己的哥哥怀有这样的欲望，你是变态么。”

“彼此彼此吧，”被摸得舒服地半眯起眼，伊利亚偏过头看他，视线直直投进斯捷潘眼底，“你不也挺兴奋么。”

冷笑一声，斯捷潘加快了手上的速度，“好好学着，你那伺候人的本事可真够烂的。”

伊利亚便又凑上来吻他，似乎是对他说的挑衅的话语忍无可忍，唇舌交缠间，伊利亚竟真的学着他放轻了动作，开始带着些技巧挑逗起来，并时不时试探着向他的后庭浅浅戳刺。

学得倒快……斯捷潘足底有点发软，平滑的墙面已不足以支撑他的重心，于是他伸出一条手臂攀附上伊利亚的脖子，微微分开唇——却还是贴着。

他说：“去床上。”

话语的最后一个音被再次淹没在唇齿之间，他们亲吻拉扯着移动到了床边，伊利亚被绊了一下，倒在床上，顺便把斯捷潘也带得扑倒在他身上。他们一边亲吻一边蹬掉了裤子衣物，伊利亚在斯捷潘后方穴口徘徊半天始终不得章法，深深浅浅戳着，却干涩无法深入。

斯捷潘从他身上跪起，嘲笑地瞥了一眼伊利亚，转身从床头柜掏出一瓶润滑抛到他手中。

接过润滑剂，伊利亚坐起身来，把瓶盖拧开扔到一边。盖子悄无声息地落在床边的地毯上，他扯着斯捷潘的手臂将他塞到自己怀里，然后极其浪费地把润滑剂往斯捷潘臀缝处灌了几乎半瓶。黏糊糊的液体大片大片流下来，打湿了二人腿根和床单，伊利亚把斯捷潘搂得更紧，手指在他大腿内侧蹭了蹭沾上些润滑液后重新戳了进去。

这次显然顺利了很多，伊利亚手指翻搅着，在感觉到轻松一点后便马上一边大量挤着润滑液一边插进了第二——再是第三根手指。斯捷潘显得有些不耐烦，在他刚插进三根手指活动了两下时，便迫不及待地拉开他的手扶着他肩膀坐下去。顺带还要补上一句：“你们处男是原来这么爱磨叽的吗？”

仍是过于紧了，斯捷潘刚坐下去心底就有点后悔刚刚不应该争那一时的气。偏偏这个体位又进得极深，他感觉整个身体都要被劈开了似的，为了转移注意力，他咬着嘴唇把手伸向自己的阴茎撸动起来。

伊利亚好整以暇地看着人坐在自己身上自读，忽然握住他的腰，下身往上顶了顶，斯捷潘咬紧的牙关猝不及防松开，泄露出一丝低喘，接着便射出一股白浊，落在伊利亚小腹上。

“这就射了？”伊利亚捻捻那股浊液，将三根手指挤进斯捷潘的口中，夹了夹他的舌头又拉出来，另一只手依然是卡在他腰和肋骨中间，带着他的身子上下运动。

沾满唾液的舌头和手指被窗户透进来的月光照得闪闪发亮，这让人没来由地想起静谧夜晚里藏着月亮的湖面。伊利亚手上和下身节奏一致地同时侵犯着斯捷潘，把体液和润滑液蹭得到处都是。

斯捷潘借着伊利亚的力摆动腰肢，低下头看这个长得与自己无比相似的弟弟，这样居高临下的视角让他很满意，能给他带来一种仿佛自己还是那个控制一切高高在上的感觉……虽然不过是错觉罢了。

正这样想着，伊利亚的下体忽然正正戳到了什么地方，带起一阵无法言说的颤栗，他整个身子都跟着抖了抖，刚刚射过的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。

伊利亚也有所察觉，于是故意用力再次辗过那一点，感受到怀中人果然又产生了些不同的反应，抬眼看他：“是这里吗？”

“废话。”斯捷潘经过短暂的愣神后便开始主动找起了乐子，他挺着腰，使伊利亚的阴茎一次又一次擦过或是顶上那个最让他愉悦的点，腰被插软了便往前倾，伏在伊利亚肩上耸动臀部。

灭顶的快感如潮水般涌来，斯捷潘到后来索性懒得掩饰声音，一边舔吻伊利亚肩膀的伤口一边喘气。伊利亚抓着他的腰加快速度，二人交合处的液体混合在一起打出沫子，黏糊的水声不断响起，最终在斯捷潘抖着腰又一次射出来后，伊利亚才将自己的精液尽数灌进他的肠道。

将阴茎抽出来，伊利亚却还没有松开斯捷潘的腰，他们抱着吻了一会，突然使劲把斯捷潘翻了个身。

本以为这场情事算是结束的斯捷潘转过头瞪他：“你还要干什……唔！”不等他话说完，伊利亚居然不知什么时候又硬了，从后面直接肏了进去。

斯捷潘被这力道推得往前一栽，然后马上又被拉了回去。后入的姿势夺去了他的主导权，使他感到些居于人下的屈辱感，于是不满意了，张嘴便开骂：“伊廖沙……伊利亚小兔崽子……给你点甜……嗯……头就……啊……得寸进尺……”只可惜被顶得断断续续的句子丝毫没有往常那般具有威慑力，反而引来的是更加激烈的进攻。这次力道比刚刚大了不止一点半点，斯捷潘感觉自己天灵盖都要被捅到错位。

“顶不住了？”伊利亚俯下身，伸手扣住斯捷潘的喉咙，抚摩着他凸起的喉结，“你求求我，说不定就放过你了呢？”

可听了这句话的斯捷潘反而被激起了好胜心，他咧咧嘴，回头看向伊利亚：“想让我认输，做梦吧。”

于是这场性爱变成了一场无比漫长的拉锯战，新鲜的快感逐渐被磨成持续的颤抖和折磨，也不知道过了多久，射了多少次，小腹上沾染的液体风干后又覆上了新的，斯捷潘嗓子哑了，伊利亚额上也渗出汗珠，滴在斯捷潘脸上，又滑进发间。两人脑袋都昏昏沉沉的，快感的潮水逐渐退去，剩下的只不过是生理性的勃起，成为一个过重的负担。

可谁也不愿意先喊停，好像会使自己比另一个人低一头似的。

斯捷潘看着伊利亚，忽然笑了：“你说我们会不会做死在这里。”

伊利亚不说话，只是埋着头继续肏。

“算了吧，”斯捷潘说，“我倒是无所谓了，你可不能死。”

“……”伊利亚停了下来，回望向他，“你不是希望我死了才好么。”

“谁知道呢。”斯捷潘抽身出来，勉强提起发软的身子坐起身，将视线与他拉平。

他们沉默地对视了几秒，然后交换了一个疲累又绵长的吻。


End file.
